M9: Moblashed - Day 3
Votes *shivam accuses Brickroad http://www.talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=953692&postcount=792 *widdershins accuses Paul le Fou http://www.talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=953779&postcount=798 *Karzac accuses Brickroad http://www.talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=953810&postcount=800 *Brickroad accuses Karzac http://www.talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=953833&postcount=802 *Alpha Werewolf accuses Brickroad http://www.talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=953841&postcount=805 *JohnB accuses Brickroad http://www.talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=953877&postcount=810 *Nodal accuses Adam http://www.talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=953878&postcount=811 *botticus accuses Dizzy http://www.talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=953898&postcount=818 *Adam accuses Nodal http://www.talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=954064&postcount=825 *Winter accuses Paul le Fou http://www.talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=954257&postcount=839 *Destil accuses Dizzy http://www.talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=954307&postcount=842 *spineshark accuses Dizzy http://www.talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=954593&postcount=846 *dtsund accuses Phantoon http://www.talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=954677&postcount=855 *Karzac accuses Dizzy http://www.talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=954681&postcount=858 *Brickroad accuses Dizzy http://www.talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=954927&postcount=886 *fanboymaster accuses Dizzy http://www.talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=954928&postcount=887 *Umby accuses Brickroad http://www.talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=954973&postcount=892 Dizzy is lynched and revealed as a Kid. http://www.talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=955009&postcount=901 Final Vote Count http://www.talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=955008&postcount=900 Brickroad: 4 shivam Karzac Alpha Werewolf JohnB Umby Paul le Fou: 2 widdershins Winter Karzac: 1 Brickroad Adam: 1 Nodal Dizzy: 6 botticus Destil spineshark Karzac Brickroad fanboymaster Nodal: 1 Adam Phantoon: 1 dtsund Flavor Start of Day http://www.talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=953623&postcount=780 http://www.talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=953624&postcount=781 http://www.talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=953626&postcount=782 > Alpha Werewolf: Strife. You stand on the roof of your house, looking down. There's a whole horde of enemies surrounding the place--imps, basilisks, ogres, and worse--far more than you think is natural. You suspect the trolls' hand in such a heavy concentration of foes, in which case this might be your curtain call. There's nowhere to abscond, and nothing to alleviate the blows. Just you, your trusty penknife, and the adrenaline rush gifted to you by fear. The imps are the first to arrive, their spryness helping them to easily scale the walls and reach your position. They are also the first to discover that you know your way around a penknife. You boot the bodies back over the side to create a suitably dramatic deterrent for the rest of the horde, as well as to give you room to work up here. The grisly rain of imp bodies doesn't seem to have fazed the basilisks much. They come up three at once, with their many clawed fingers digging into the house walls, and their tongues flicking hungrily. These prove to be much more of a handful than the imps, and the challenge of avoiding their sharp claws while showing them a few of your choicest stabs takes all your concentration. This is probably why you don't notice the ogre before it grabs you in one enormous, meaty fist and hurls you off the side of the building. You land outside the throng of underlings bent on your destruction, which would be an ideal opportunity to flee. Unfortunately, you have broken a leg in the fall. Typical. By all indications, you reflect as the swarm surges forward toward you, your personal story is about to end in tragedy. > Knight: Make peace. It's not going to happen like this. Not if you have anything to say about it, and you do. With a snap of your fingers, the ravening horde stops in their tracks. After a few uneasy seconds, they advance again, but the menace is gone from their movements. The ogre which so callously threw Alpha Werewolf off his roof now tenderly lifts him again and carries him to the door, where a pair of liches resumes the job of taking him the rest of the way to his bed. An enterprising basilisk employs its sharp teeth to bite some tree branches into the proper size for a splint to set his leg. And in the kitchen... are those imps baking a pie? All seems to be well in hand. Your power is no longer needed here. Which is a good thing, because you don't think you have it in you to pull something like that off again anytime soon. > PP: Read memo. PP: Read memo. Too exhausted to do much else, you decide to check in on the currently open memo before resting. paragonRenegade PR opened memo on board AMONG THE DWULVES. PR: can't blv wat we made tak plc PR: how hi do u evn haf to b to think byron ws a troll PR: lets try to do betr tday k hystericalGambler HG responded to memo. HG: My goodness. Look at that mess. HG: How am I supposed to read that garbage? HG: What do you think I am, the Scanner of Accent? knottedNoisemaker KN responded to memo. KN: nice font color too!! KN: why don't you just use white?? KN: it would make you even easier to ignore!! PR: y wud u want to ignor me PR: im usaly rite PR: u shudnt b prejudist PR: aginst my typing PR: >:| KN: it's just.. ugh!! KN: anyway.. KN: did we lose anyone?? pocketProfessor PP responded to memo. PP: Thanks to me we did not PP: Youre welcome KN: oh shit, really?? KN: way to go PP!! :D HG: Ah! Yes, kudos to you! HG: Now if we can avoid tipping our hand any further, I think we have an excellent shot at making some headway today. rainbowApothecary RA responded to memo. RA: OMG GUESS WHAT GUYS!? RA: I'M THE BANE OF SKILL! PR: ... KN: .. HG: *sigh* > ACT 3 > End of Day http://www.talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=955009&postcount=901 Skip to the end. octagonInfiltrator OI responded to memo. OI: I'm just saaaaaying OI: If it's someone who miiiight be a troll, or you OI: You will of course vote for them acapellaQuestioner AQ responded to memo. AQ: shut up, no one cares ;) AQ: like, we get it already, heh directoryUsurper DU responded to memo. DU: Yes I think the time for that discussion is past DU: It was a lively debate DU: But now it is quite, quite dead DU: And we are only bothering its remains AQ: exactly ;) AQ: so let's talk about something else instead, heh AQ: I'm still not sold on Dizzy AQ: maybe someone can explain it to me? ;) DU: It is simple as I see it DU: He has painted what is essentially a neutral action DU: (i.e. swinging a vote off of yourself) DU: As sinister OI: That's what I've been saaaaying OI: Why does no one liiiiiisten AQ: heh, this again? AQ: sorry I asked ;) pocketProfessor PP responded to memo. PP: Scuse me for interrupting this no doubt fascinating conversation PP: But youre not going to believe this OI: Noooooow what is it AQ: yeah, are you saying things got even worse somehow? ;) AQ: because I kinda doubt that, heh PP: The guy I asked to take care of our lynches, DD PP: I just got a report from him DU: That is peculiar DU: We have not decided on a target yet PP: According to him we did PP: Dizzys dead PP: And DD says he was another kid DU: What is the meaning of this DU: We had agreed on 72-hour periods of debate AQ: yeah, heh, it's only been what, 48? AQ: did someone somewhere get their wires crossed? ;) PP: I dont think it was any of us PP: I think the trolls must have messed with time somehow PP: They may as well have killed him PP: And now theyre going to kill me OI: Oh my gooooooood END OF ACT 3. Notable Events Alpha Werewolf claims pocketProfessor/Knight of Peace (Protector), protected self. http://www.talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=953745&postcount=797 Limiter ends day early. http://www.talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=955009&postcount=901 Category:Phases